Après la chute
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Ce qui liait Sebastian et Jim n'était pas une relation ordinaire. Ça n'en avait jamais été une, ça n'en serait jamais une. Et ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde. MorMor, Slash à venir.


Tumblr m'a convertie au Mormor. Voilà. Ce chapitre est la première partie d'une série de trois (ou quatre...), les longueurs ne sont pas définies à l'avance, et si cette partie et courte, il est possible que la prochaine soit un vrai pavé (OU PAS).

Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça.

* * *

**Partie 1 - Breakdown**

C'était un de ces matins, où il est déjà neuf heures du soir, où de la nuit précédente il ne reste qu'un vague amalgame de souvenirs flous et un sérieux mal de tête.

Le froid à l'extérieur du sac de couchage lui servant de lit arracha un grognement à Sebastian. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine et se fit couler un café, qu'il but pour accompagner son comprimé de paracétamol, avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Jim l'aurait réprimandé. « Tu mourras jeune. Tu mourras avant moi et je serais seul. Egoïste. »

Qui était l'égoïste à présent ?

Avec le sentiment d'être totalement amorphe, le sniper se traîna jusqu'au canapé, slalomant entre les bouteilles vides, évitant soigneusement le fauteuil, comme il le faisait depuis... Non. Il devait penser à autre chose.

Il alluma la télé. Dans le coin de l'écran, l'étrange logo annonçant « London 2012 ». A en juger la foule en train de danser au milieu d'un stade, cela devait être la cérémonie d'ouverture. Parfait, pas besoin de penser. Juste regarder. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quoi qu'il se passait sur l'écran, il repensait à son employeur.

« Tiens, ça aurait été drôle qu'il vole la flamme. Mais il ne le fera pas. » C'était une stupide torture qu'il s'infligeait.

« Tiens, il aurait adoré se moquer du mauvais goût des tenues des allemands. Mais il ne les verra jamais. » Il devait arrêter, maintenant...

« Il aurait adoré foutre tout ça en l'air, devant la foule. Il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.. »

Il ne tint plus, et se laissa allé à espérer. Le criminel consultant ne serait pas mort en sachant qu'un tel événement allait se produire dans si peu de temps. C'était une raison stupide, mais si cela pouvait le laisser penser qu'_il _était vivant, alors peu lui importait d'être stupide.

Se jetant sur son portable, il pianota à une vitesse inouïe.

« Je t'en prie, si tu es vivant, envoies moi un signe, n'importe quoi. Ne me laisse pas tomber. - Seb »

Voilà maintenant qu'il envoyait des SMS aux morts. C'était stupide. Et pourtant.

_# Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_  
_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. #_

Il l'avait reconnue aux premiers sons de la basse, malgré les commentaires du journaliste et les cris de la foule. _La _chanson. _Sa _chanson. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas. Son téléphone sonna. Il courut lire la réponse.

_Votre message n'a pa pu être envoyé, veuillez-nous excuser pour ce désagrément._

« Non. ». Il lança le portable à travers la pièce, puis s'effondra, fondit en larmes, lui qui ne s'en croyait même pas capable. Il avait vu des horreurs alors qu'il servait encore l'armée. Il avait, toute sa vie, commit des meurtres plus ou moins affreux.

Mais à cet instant, roulé en boule sur le tapis du salon, il se demandait tout de même qui des hommes ou du monde était le plus cruel. « Regarde-toi, regarde cette larve que tu es devenue à cause de ce petit con. De ce _génie_ de petit con. _Sexy._ »

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rencontre, ce sourire, cette voix. Ces quelques phrases échangé, cet accord..

S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça il ne se serait pas senti pas ainsi, comme un chien attaché à un poteau sur une aire d'autoroute. Il n'aurait pas eu l'impression d'avoir « Propriété exclusive de James Moriarty » écrit au marqueur indélébile sur tout le corps.

Il aurait pu dormir dans son lit sans crier de colère à la pensée qu'il n'y serait plus jamais que seul. Il aurait pu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil sans imaginer Jim venir se poser négligemment sur ses cuisses, avant de se souvenir que ça n'arriverait plus.

Il aurait pu vivre sans penser à chaque instant que ça n'en valait pas la peine sans lui.

Il passa plusieurs heures sur le sol, juste à pleurer, crier, frapper ou lancer au loin ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le flot de sentiments semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Enfin, alors que le soleil laissait déjà glisser sur Londres ses premiers rayons, il se calma.

De fatigue sans doute, ou peut-être de lassitude. Mais peu importait.

Ce matin là, il s'assit, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, dans le fauteuil du salon.

"Je sais que tu reviendras, Jim. Mort ou pas." murmura-t-il, ayant juste le temps de se dire que la fatigue lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi avant de s'endormir profondément.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rencontre, il n'aurait jamais su à quel point la vie était magnifique quand on avait trouvé la bonne personne avec qui la partager.


End file.
